


【臣太】Possessive

by faline23004



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 不想讓對方從自己身上分出心神的臣與太一。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一





	【臣太】Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，慎入

偶爾因為煩躁而萌生猶如昔日暴虐的情緒浮現時，臣就會跨上機車外出兜風。

進了滿開之後這樣的日子變得很少，黃色貼紙幾乎佔據了行事曆的每一格空白，畢竟無論是帶著夥伴出遊或是幫忙劇團購物，騎乘機車的時間都是快樂的。臣曾經想過：或許現在的自己才真正體悟到機車風吹雨打時依舊能無畏前行、載送掛念之人時溫情妥貼的外剛內柔，而以前總將機車外表視作其全部的自己果然還不夠成熟。他對陪伴自己這麼長一段時間的機車感到抱歉，在多年後才終於認識這台好夥伴的深層意義；本以為自己應該已經有所成長，臣卻意外地發現自己也得向另外一台搭檔說聲抱歉――卻不知道是因為對同伴了解不足，或是他從沒真正搞懂過自己。

正午時分的取景窗裡，他的室友不自然地在床鋪上衣衫半露。

他以為自己只想拍下對方的笑顏、紀錄彼此生活經歷的一切，完全不明白為何在看見對方與在學校新認識的女孩一同步行時湧上許久未曾感知的內心兇惡殘酷，更不知道自己是怎麼將心上的寶貝壓倒並限制行為。一回神，記憶卡裡已經多出了幾張勉強可用藝術照解釋、實際上是犯罪行為鐵證的影像；平日裡小心翼翼拿取放置的相機從臣的手上墜落在柔軟的床舖上，被拍攝的對象卻沒有什麼表情、不言不語，反倒是掌控鏡頭的人崩潰似地將自己的臉埋入了掌心。

「臣哥，你是不是累了？」

面對溫柔地詢問，他卻想著立刻騎上機車，催動油門到世界盡頭、或是讓輪胎的痕跡消失在海平面的那一端；狂狼的鬥狠與伏見臣的愧疚彼此拉扯，讓他無法做出任何動作，哪兒也去不了。直到對方拉住自己的衣襬，他才發現自己雖然一腳仍跪在床面，另一腳卻已經踩在床邊的地板上，像是下一秒就要出逃，手足無措的彷彿剛進入劇團時埋在心底不曾言說的懦弱。然而那除了戲劇演出效果外未曾拒絕過自己、就連在前一刻的粗魯動作下也沒有反抗的手，此刻依舊是滿懷情感地將他攬入懷中，讓蜿蜒淚水的面頰貼近因長時間接觸空氣微涼卻又因為包容而散發熱度的單薄胸膛。他分辨不出砰咚砰咚的聲響是一如既往心動的樂音，還是因為恐慌而加快的節奏，僵硬地靠著的同時不知自己有沒有資格接受那份溫柔；直到對方撫過他的髮絲、頸項、背脊，然後不斷反覆來回的過程裡，緊繃的肌肉才逐漸放鬆，兩人的身軀也隨之毫無隔閡的完全相偎在一起。

他們沒有對話，只是靜靜交換了一個漫長綿密的吻。唇舌的相互糾纏帶來了慰藉，手上的動作卻一反平日緊接著相擁的常態，一人有些笨拙的重新拾起了躺倒一旁的相機，另一人則是不疾不徐的將對方的襯衣拉開與自己同樣外放的角度，隨後在鏡頭裡留下兩人扭曲而又難捨的姿態。

你是我的，我是你的。

✾✾✾

太一其實感到一種隱密的快樂。

被束縛住的那一瞬間，他差點藏不住心底小小的雀躍。即便清楚明白有些事只是兩人的秘密，無論是他或是伏見臣都不可能做出腳踏兩條船這樣的行為，他仍然時不時煩惱一個極度普通卻也再難解不過的問題：我怎麼知道他愛不愛我？

特別是自己的戀人猶如同屬團體的大家長，對待他人的要求或提案總是滿懷笑意的接受且使命必達，像是母親一樣的餵飽了所有人的肚子、偶爾還會掉落特殊的點心宵夜――這樣一個溫和的人，會不會無法拒絕別人另類的口腹之慾？會不會用他的掌心揉搓白軟的包子，輕嚙無數摺痕匯聚的尖端期待裡頭流出肉汁？是不是會凝眸端詳手中摘自林裡的野蕈的形狀與大小，再斟酌掂量著該一口含入或是慢慢的吞嚥入喉？又或者在鋪平的炙燒肉片上澆淋各種口味的醬汁或酒水，增加其柔軟度之餘也體會了平日裡品嘗不到的滋味？那雙善於烹飪的巧手，在處理其他事物時同樣伶俐細緻，太一完全可以想見大手捧起食材時的溫柔與撫觸，會是怎樣的仔細小心、又是如何令人為接下來的料理過程垂涎欲滴，以及那份最終大快朵頤後暢享的滿足又該讓人如何欽羨。

熱狗是太一最喜歡的食物。他樂意考慮當日的心情擠上番茄醬、美乃滋或芥末來調整口味與繪製圖樣，也不討厭加上顏色如昔日高中制服般的白蘿蔔、洋蔥絲增加意外新鮮感，有時也因為添加了偏好的起司和肉醬而眉角眼稍都染上如搭配的番茄切片一樣的艷紅、或是被辣的嗆出淚水。偶爾想換換口味，他甚至願意接受裡頭插入小竹棒、裹上玉米漿油炸的玉米狗等另類烹調――簡單來說，他願意配上各式各樣的佐料、可他最喜歡的熱狗的味道，並不願與人分享。  
因此當他在路上巧遇同學、並肩談了幾句話返回宿舍後便被面色不豫的男人拉入寢室時，太一並不恐懼，而是竊喜。

不想被佔有，卻又想被佔有。太一知道這樣的心情很矛盾，但他清楚的了解自己不願意完全成為對方的所有物，他還有自己的舞台、想要演出並受人青睞；可同時也希望心愛之人的眼光投注在自己身上，想要把自己鎖在懷中卻又為了情感妥協他一半的自由，然後迸發嫉妒的無奈。

那些照片不可能會流落出去的，一如他本人此刻被牢牢的鎖在伏見臣的懷裡，令他安心。太一的四肢更用力的纏緊了對方的身軀，感受著身上人回擁的熱度與力道，側耳聆聽一旁恍如結婚典禮上慶賀鐘響的快門聲，緊緊依偎的已經分不出你我的肢體就是被套上無名指且難以褪下的誓言指環。

瘋了喜歡，喜歡瘋了。

**Author's Note:**

> ======  
> 一開始只是想寫點臣想拍太一在床上的照片，結果最後居然陷入有點黑暗系的走向是怎麼回事ˊ口ˋ  
> 後來想想的確A3！看到的都是光明面，偶爾的黑暗也很溫暖，或許同人是可以探索一下內心的深處啦……  
> 但我還是喜歡溫暖系列的小演員們啦，這好像不太適合……


End file.
